Неожиданный гость
by KatyaM
Summary: Белла, Элис и Розали три подруги. Эдвард, Джаспер и Эммет три друга. Однажды Эммет приглашает к себе в гости друзей. Но свою любимую он забыл предупредить.И вот что из этого вышло...
1. Вор

Я ехала с работы на такси. День выдался неудачно. Такого давно не было. Утром у меня сломалась машина, я устала на работе и при этом меня задержали. Ну, конечно! Ведь я, Белла Свон. Хоть дожила до выходных. Мне хотелось по - быстрее доехать домой и принять душ. Хотя сначала мне предстоит допрос со стороны Элис. Мы с ней вместе снимали квартиру. У нас были богатые родители, но не одной из нас не хотелось так жить. Мы хотели сами зарабатывать на жизнь и быть самостоятельными. Также надо будет подумать, что мы будем делать в эти выходные. Хотя послезавтра я знаю, что буду делать. Я обещала своей матери, Рене приехать к ней. Давно не ездила к ней в гости, и она в последнее время стала звонить почти каждый день. Со своими мыслями я задремала.

Разбудил водитель. Расплатившись с ним, вышла. На улице было прохладно. Видно Элис тоже задержали, так как я видела, как она выходила из Альфа-Ромео Brera. Она увидела меня и улыбнулась.

-Привет, Белла! Тебя задержали на работе? Элис спросила, хотя она знала ответа.

-Да, смотрю тебя тоже. Пошли домой, то на улице прохладно. Мы развернулись в сторону дома. Наша квартира находилась на третьем этаже. Нашей соседкой была ещё одна девушка - Розали. Она тоже была моей подругой. У неё был парень. Его звали Эммет. Так, что мы решили не отвлекать её сегодняшним вечером. На часах было девять вечера. Войдя в квартиру, я сразу сняла с себя плащ и туфли. Элис сделала тоже самое. Мы решили, что будем обсуждать наши планы за просмотром какого-нибудь фильма. Чтобы не тратить время, Элис пошла в ванну, а я что-нибудь приготовить поесть. Мой выбор остановился на попкорне. Потом мы поменялись, но девушка пошла, выбирать фильм. Её выбор остановился на Сумерках (просто, что первое пришло в голову, тот фильм и написала)).

-Белла, давай завтра съездим погулять по магазинам. Мы так давно там не были. А потом сходим в кино. Пожалуйста, Белла. Я посмотрела на этого маленького эльфа. Я не смогла ей отказать.

-Хорошо, я согласна.

-Я уверена, Розали тоже понравиться эта идея. Она обняла меня.

-Только завтра утром никто никого не будит.

-Ладно, давай смотреть фильм. Все остальное время мы обсуждали актёров и сюжет. К концу фильма мы уже еле соображали и пошли по - своим комнатам. Как только я легла спать, отключилась. На редкость мне ничего сегодня не снилось. Видно усталость дала о себя знать. Я выспалась. Когда открыла глаза, светило ярко солнце. Улыбнувшись, я посмотрела на часы. На них было уже одиннадцать часов. «Бедная Элис. Как она терпит такую пытку» - подумала я про себя. Ведь для неё магазины святое. Ведь она скорей всего встала в часиков восемь, потому что для неё мучение ждать прогулки и я больше чем уверенна, что Элис уже разбудила Розали. Я встала с кровати, пошла в ванну. В другой комнате работал телевизор. Значит, она точно встала. Приняв душ, я надела чёрные узкие джинсы, белую блузку и балетки. По пути на кухню я увидела Элис в гостиной. Она ходила из угла в угол и переставляла рамки и вазы.

-Доброе утро, Элис.

-Доброе, Белла. Завтрак на столе. Так что кушай и пошли. Я обещала Розали, что мы зайдём за ней и ещё рассказала ей о наших планах. Они ей понравились.

-Ещё бы. Это же поход по магазинам!

-Белла, кушай и не разговаривай, то пойдёшь пешком и голодная. Элис напомнила мне о моей машине. На её лице заиграла улыбка. Я повернулась и пошла на кухню. Поев и вымыв посуду, прошла в гостиную.

-Всё пошли - она схватила меня за руку и потянула. -Нас ждут великие дела!!!С этими словами мы вылетели из квартиры. Пока я закрывала дверь Элис уже стояла у двери Розали и ждала, когда та откроет ей дверь. Подойдя к девушке, дверь открылась. Розали уже была одета. Видно она тоже сегодня с нетерпением ждала похода по магазинам. Одна я не очень радовалась.

-Белла, что ты такая грустная? Видно я увлеклась своими мыслями, и вовремя не сказала да.

-Всё в порядке. Я просто задумалась о завтрашней поездке к Рене. Девчонки поверили в это.

Мы сели в машину Элис и поехали. Элис гнала так как – будто мы, куда - то опаздывали.

-Розали, а где Эммет?

-Он поехал встретиться со своими лучшими друзьями со школы. Просто вышло так , что два его друга живут в другом городе. А сейчас они приехали сюда по каким-то делам. Вот и решили встретиться. Вроде бы их зовут Эдвард и Джаспер. Ещё Эммет сказал, если им удастся задержаться здесь, он познакомит нас с ними.

-Мы приехали - Завизжала Элис. Она была такая счастливая. Мы вышли из машины и пошли. Поход по магазинам занял у нас целый день. Каждая из нас купила кучу вещей. Точнее меня заставляли их покупать. Магазины я не очень любила. Элис и Розали всегда подбирали мне гардероб. Это раз не был исключением. Так что мы после этого сразу поехали домой.

Мы решили, что Розали сегодня будет ночевать у нас. Так как я одна умела готовить, прейдя домой, пошла, готовить ужин. Мне не хотелось долго стоять у плиты, и приготовила спагетти. Быстро поев, мы сели на диване. И, конечно же, выпили. И переборщили. Решив, что уже темно в двенадцать часов ночи мы пошли в комнату Элис рассказывать всякие страшилки. Мы с Розали начали смеяться над тем, что рассказывала она. Элис обиделась на нас и когда решила встать упала с кровати. Когда мы поднимали Элис, я невольно посмотрела на окна квартиры Розали. Там горел свет.

-Розали, ты свет в квартире выключить забыла утром.

-Белла, зачем мне нужен свет утром?

-Ну, тогда у тебя в квартире гости. Элис и Розали посмотрели тоже на окна. Значит, не одна я вижу свет.

Мы решили не вызывать полицию. И пойти на разведку сами.

-Кто первый едёт?

-Кто спрашивает.- Сказали Элис и Розали одновременно. Я посмотрела на них и поняла, что выбора нет.

-Ладно, только я возьму что-нибудь с собой.

-Мы согласны. Я пошла на кухню и взяла, что первое попалось под руку – сковородку. Выйдя из комнаты, я прошла в гостиную.

-Пойдёмте - сказала я. Если бы я знала, чем кончиться эта ситуация. Розали взяла ключи из сумки и мы повышли из квартиры

-Я открываю - Сказала Розали. Она сказал это как утверждение, но видно хотела задать как вопрос. Девушка тихо открыла дверь. Меня подтолкнули так, что я спотыкнулась об порог и чуть не упала. В комнате горел свет. Вскоре я увидела силуэт мужчины. Я тихо подкралась к нему со спины и подняв руки со сковородкой ударила его по голове со всей силой. Он потихоньку повернулся ко мне. Из другой комнаты показался **Эммет**.

-Привет, Белла…


	2. Что же я наделала?

Я тихонько подкралась к молодому человеку и ударила его сковородкой. Вдруг из комнаты выскочил Эммет с пультом от телевизора с криками «я нашёл его». Тут я поняла что натворила.

-Привет, Белла. Сказал Эммет и смотрел, что я делаю. От испуга у меня выскочила сковородка из рук и предательски приземлилась на ногу неожиданного гостя. Эммет увиделв каком состояние его друг и успел подбежать. Он подхватить егои тот потерял сознание. В то время ко мне кто-то подкрался и сказал: «привет». Могу сказать, этому человеку повезло больше. Потому что сковородки у меня уже не было в руках и мне было не до него. «Я только что убила человека» - это была первая мысль. У меня началась истерика. Ко мне подбежали девочки и усадили на диван. Когда я зашла в квартиру, они остались стоять на пороге и вошли, только услышав мой крик. Потом Элис подошла к бедняге и начала искать у него пульс. Она нащупала его и сказала, что парень без сознания и скоро прейдет в себя. Меня обрадовала эта новость. Эммет пошёл к холодильнику, чтобы достать лёд и мне налить стакан воды. Но вода так до меня не дошла. Эммет случайно пролил её на пострадавшего. Парню точно сегодня не везёт. Зато, какой эффект. Гость пришёл в себя. Я сразу начала извиняться.

-Прости, я не хотела. Я думала, что ты грабитель.- Он посмотрел на меня как на ненормальную. Ну и что, что я его ударила сковородкой. Откуда мне было знать, что Эммет приведёт своих друзей так скоро, не предупредив Розали.

-Эммет, дай мне, пожалуйста, лёд - сказал парень и посмотрел на меня. У него были бронзового цвета волосы. Я утонула в его изумрудных глазах. Он был очень красив. Мне захотелось подойти к нему и осмотреть голову и ногу. Всё-таки сковородка была тяжёлая. Самое главное, что никто из них серьёзно не пострадал. Подойдя к нему, я дотронулась до его головы. Парень дёрнулся. Там была огромная шишка. Повернувшись ко мне, он сказал:

-Не трогай лучше меня. То вдруг ещё что-нибудь произойдёт. Со мной всё в порядке. Не волнуйтесь.- И улыбнулся. Значит с ним уже всё в порядке. Ещё раз взглянув на меня, он заговорил - Меня зовут Эдвард. А тебя как?

-Белла. Тихо произнесла я и вернулась к Розали. Эммет сел рядом с пострадавшим. А Элис с другим парнем сидели на другом диване и о чём-то оживлённо разговаривали.

-Это мои друзья - начал Эммет - Эдвард и Джаспер. Через неделю они уезжают. Я решил пригласить их и познакомить с вами. Конечно, я представлял это немного по - другому, но это было веселее. Тут Эммет засмеялся. Я и Эдвард посмотрели на него. Нам двоим, точно было не до смеха.

- Вы бы видели лицо Беллы. - Тут Розали не выдержала и протянув руку, дала Эммету подзатыльник. Разговор продолжила она.

-А это мои подруги Белла и Элис. И также Элис и Эммет родственники. А Джаспер мне приходиться двоюродным братом. Минут пять я переваривала информацию.

-Очень приятно. Спасибо за гостеприимство, но мне с Элис уже пора. Я подошла к ней и схватив за руку, потащила к нам в квартиру. Приключений на эту ночь уже хватит. Но около двери нас остановил Эммет.

-Белла, ты сковородку забыла!- Он побежал ко мне и вручил её как трофей. Быстро взяв её, я пошла в свою квартиру с Элис. Мы разошлись по комнатам. Не одной у меня, сегодня, кучу впечатлений от этого знакомства. Пройдя в свою комнату, переодевшись, и включив будильник, я легла спать. Этот день для меня закончился. Через несколько минут мне уже снились сны.

-Белла, просыпайся. Кто - то снял с меня одеяло и теперь дёргал меня за руку. Мне не хотелось открывать глаза. Через некоторое время я услышала свой будильник, который орёт. Но громче него на меня кричала Элис.

-Элис, всё я проснулась. Хватит! У меня уже рука болит. - Я открыла глаза

-Белла, ты не услышала будильник!!! Он орёт уже полчаса. Ты мне такой сон испортила. -Тут Элис схватила подушку и кинула её в меня.- Вставай, то к родителям опоздаешь.

-Я забыла. Вскочив с постели, я бегом отправилась в ванну. Голова раскалывалась после вчерашнего. Надо перед отъездом сходить к Розали, и спросит как там пострадавший. Когда я выходила с кухни, зазвонил телефон. На дисплее высветилось мама. Взглянув на часы, заметила, что уже опаздываю, так как должна была быть уже у неё. Собравшись, с духом я ответила

-Привет мама. Я уже выхожу, жди меня.

-Привет, Беллы. Ты где? Мы тебя ждём с Филом. Может, ты передумала ехать ко мне и сейчас у Чарли.

-Мама, я уже выезжаю. Ждите. Ты же знаешь, я приезжаю один раз в месяц к тебе и отцу.

-Да, конечно моя девочка знаю. Так почему ты опаздываешь?

- У меня просто сломалась машина. Так, что я приеду на такси. А оно уже ждёт меня внизу.

-Милая, почему ты ничего не сказала. Мы бы прислали за тобой машину. Мне не хотелось объяснять всё заново Рене. Она не понимала меня и считала, что я должна жить с ними в их доме. Если это разговор начнётся, мы поссоримся – это я прекрасно понимала.

-Мама всё мне пора. Ждите- с этими словами я нажала на сброс и, взяв сумочку, вышла на улицу. Навестить гостя мне не удалось. Не знаю, почему, но я всё время думала о нём и не могла перестать. На улице было пасмурно, так что я на всякий случай взяла зонт. Пробок не было, так что доехала быстро. Рене сразу вышла ко мне на встречу.

-Милая, как я рада тебя видеть. Она подошла ко мне и обняла меня. Скоро к нам подошёл Фил и тоже поздоровался со мной. Мы прошли в гостиную. Где-то около часа я рассказывала маме о том, как жила последний месяц. Про вчерашний вечер, конечно же, решила промолчать. Рене поняла, что я скрываю от неё какой-то момент из своей жизни, но спрашивать не решила, так как пришёл дворецкий и сказал, что обед готов. Нет, точнее не успела. У Фила появились срочные дела и попрощавшись с нами, он уехал на работу. Обедали мы с мамой вдвоём. Она мне рассказала, что они собираются отдохнуть в Италии и предложила мне взять отпуск и поехать с ними развеяться.

-Мамы ты же знаешь, сейчас я не могу взять отпуск. Слишком мало я работаю на этой работе.

-Белла, ты же вообще можешь не работать. Ты же знаешь это. И мне вообще не нравиться, что ты снимаешь квартиру, анне живёшь у нас.

-Мама, давай закроем эту тему. То я сейчас уеду.

-Хорошо, но когда - то этого разговора тебе не избежать.

-Вот когда-то и будем говорить. А сейчас будем о другом.

Следующие два часа мы говорили о моде и о моих друзьях. Также я узнала, что Рене устраивает вечеринку и мне надо будет быть там как бы мне этого не хотелось. Но выбора не было. Я сказала, что я прейду на неё только вместе с Розали и Элис. На это маме пришлось согласиться. Она понимала, что ничем хорошим это не закончиться. В шесть часов мне позвонила Элис и сказала, что она едет домой из магазинов и дом моих родителей по пути. Через десять минут она заехала за мной. Быстро попрощавшись с мамой, я села в машину.

-Спасибо, Элис. Ты меня спасла. То мне бы пришлось ехать с шофёром и на машине родителей. Ты знаешь, что это такое, особенно если это устраивает Рене.

-Не за что Белла. Она улыбнулась, и мы поехали домой.

-Элис, давай зайдём к Розали и спросим, как себя чувствует Эдвард?

-Белла, конечно. А я договорю с Джаспером. То кто-то взял и прервал наш разговор. После этих слов, Элис посмотрела на меня.


	3. У него есть девушка

Через полчаса мы были около нашего дома. Моросил дождик. Так что зонтик пригодился. Сначала мы решили зайти к себе и положить сумки с новой одеждой и заполнить холодильник продуктами. Перед тем как пойти, я подошла к зеркалу и накрасила губы блеском. На всё это Элис улыбнулась.

-Что такого, Элис?

-Да так ничего. Обычно ты этого никогда не делала. Первый раз замечаю такое за тобой.

-Всегда бывает первый раз. Вот он и настал. Самое главное чтобы был не последней. А теперь пошли. Мы быстрым шагом дошли до двери. Элис добежала первая до квартиры Розали и Эммета, позвонила. Эммет открыл дверь.

-Привет Элис! Привет хозяюшка! А где же твоя подруга - сковородка? Она же была жива после столкновения с Эдвардом?

-Эммет не смешно. С этими словами мы прошли в квартиру.

-Привет девочки. Розали обняла нас и проводила. Сначала я не поверила своим глазам. Нет, этого не может быть. Мне кажется. Ущипнув себя, я поняла, что это реальность. Но в неё верить не хотелось. Рядом с Эдвардом сидела девушка. Он обнимал её за талию. Девушка повернулась к нам и улыбнулась.

-Привет. Я Таня. Девушка Эдварда. А вы наверно Белла и Элис? Элис увидела в каком состояние и взяв меня за руку потянула на диван.

-Добрый вечер. Да я Элис, а моя подруга Белла. Очень приятно познакомится. С другой стороны от меня подсела Розали и тоже взяла меня за руку. «Да, Белла, ты влипла» - сказала мне на ушко Розали. Так что это услышала Элис.

-Эдвард у тебя точно ничего не болит? Спросила у него Таня. Но он в этот момент смотрел на меня и молчал. Через минуту девушка повторила вопрос.

-Эдвард, ты меня слышишь? У тебя что-нибудь болит? Он повернулся к ней.

-Да, милая. Со мной всё прекрасно

-Точно? Ты ведь упал с лестницы. У тебя на голове шишка и ты немного хромаешь. Такое чувство, что у тебя болит правая нога. Давай съездим к врачу? - С каждой минутой мне становилось тяжелее оставаться здесь. Мне было неприятно видеть Таню рядом с Эдвардом. Я осознала, что мне он понравился. Парень опять посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.

-Таня, перестань. Если я сказал что со мной всё нормально, значит так и есть. Таня не ожидала такого резкого ответа от Эдварда.

-Я пойду, попью воды. – Таня встала и пошла в сторону кухни. Когда она проходила нас, Я увидела, как у неё наворачиваются слёзы на глазах. Мне стало жалко её.

-Таня, подожди я с тобой.- Я догнала ее, и мы продолжили путь на кухню. Там она дала волю своим чувствам. Я налила в стакан воды и дала ей. Как бы мне не было тяжело видеть Эдварда и Таню рядом, я не могла видеть, как люди страдают.

-Белла, за что он так? Я волнуюсь за него. Ты даже не представляешь как.

-Таня, успокойся. Я уверена, Эдвард не хотел тебя обидеть. Он сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову. И случайно обидел тебя. Я думаю, он понял уже свою ошибку и больше не будет. Она сделала глоток из стакана.

-Спасибо, Белла. Она обняла меня. Ну что пойдём обратно? Она улыбнулась и я тоже в ответ .

-Конечно. Но тут к нам подошла Роуз.

-Подождите меня. Я тоже пить захотела. - Я на сто процентов уверена, что она пришла проверить всё ли в порядке, и придумали они это вместе с Элис. И как Розали хозяйка квартиры, значит, идёт она. Так же узнать о чём мы разговариваем. Но её это не удалось.

-Ну что теперь пошли? Сказала Роуз, а мы кивнули в ответ и вышли. Элис сидела рядом с Джаспером и разговаривала. Увидев, нас она задала вопрос.

-Розали, почему ты не рассказывала о Джаспере? Я и Роуз переглянулись. Элис понравился Джаспер. Элис посмотрела на нас и отрицательно помотала головой. Мы начали смеяться и плюхнулись на диван. На нас смотрели так, как- будто мы только что сбежали из психушки. Через минут десять нам всё-таки удалось успокоиться. На нас смотрели пять пар глаз: Эдвард, Элис, Джаспер, Эммет и Таня.

-Мы так о своём! - сказала, что первое пришло в голову - Забейте. Я взглянула на Эдварда и Таню.

-Извините, я пойду - Сказав это, я направилась к двери, но Эммет остановил меня

-Белла, ты куда? Только пришла и уходишь. А мы толком так и не поболтали после вчерашнего вечера. Видно Эммет будет долго вспоминать это происшествие, о котором мне хотелось поскорее забыть. Видно моим мечтам не суждено сбыться.

-У меня голова болит. На помощь ко мне пришла Элис

-Белла, держи ключи. Она кинула их мне. Славу богу, я их поймала.

-До встречи Белла - Сказал мне Эдвард.

-До встречи. Розали закрой за мной дверь.

-Белла, хорошо. А у вас есть соль? То у меня кончилась.- Я была удивленна. Розали ведь не любит готовить. Значит, она хочет поговорить со мной.

-Да, конечно Роуз. Пойдём, я тебе дам. Как только мы вошли в квартиру, она задала мне вопрос

-Белла, тебе очень понравился Эдвард? Она посмотрела мне в глаза. Я не смогла ей соврать.

-Да, но у него есть Таня. Так что давай закроем эту тему. А теперь пошли на кухню. Дам тебе соли, чтобы ты вернулась.

-Хорошо. Что ты сейчас будешь делать?

-Посмотрю телевизор в ванну и спать. Завтра надо на работу. Хорошо повеселиться.

-Спасибо, а тебе хорошо провести время.


End file.
